Last Kiss
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: Sam is heartwrecked when Freddie leaves to follow his dream.


**Last Kiss**

_**I hope you enjoy. Bold is the song, underlined is now, and italic is the memories.**_

**I still remember the look on your face**

I can't believe it ended. We were so happy. Here I am sitting on the floor crying my eyes out. 

_We were at the park. Carly, Gibby, and I were hanging out. Freddie was nowhere to be found. And I was starting to worry so I texted him asking him to come. And I waited. A few minutes later he came. And I was so relieved and happy. But he looked terrible. I shrugged it off._

_I run over to him. "There you are." _

_I hug him. And it seems different, he hugs me tighter then unusual. _

**Lit through the darkness at 1:58**

"_Freddie what's up, you act like this is the last time we're going to see each other." I chuckle, but he has this serious look on his face. My laughing started to fade. _

"_Freddie?" I whisper. I pull back, and separate my distance from him._

__**The words that you whispered**

"_I love you, so much" He whispers._

_That's when it hits me like a ton of bricks. He's leaving me. The tears start to fall out of my eyes._

"_No…you-you can…why…don't do this to me?"_

"_Sam" He steps closer, but I move back. _

**For just us to know  
><strong>_"No, stand back, I...I hate you," I hit him in the chest. "You- you dork, you nub, loser, low life…" I keep hitting in the chest, he grabs hold of my hands, but keep resisting, "you're… your just…" I sudden give in. "I can't believe you're doing this to me…" He holds me tight, and I cry in his chest._

**Told me you loved me**

"_I love you, Sam. I'm so so sorry." He looks me in the eyes._

"_I love you too." He pulls me into a kiss. This is it, this is the last kiss…I never thought it would happen._

**So why did you go away?  
>Away<strong>

"_Stay just the way you are." He smiles, and then walks away._

_He just left me to cry. I turn around and walk back to Carly and Gibby. As they comfort me._

I don't know how I let him slip away. Now all I ask is was it my fault. I remember the day, he left for the airport, and I hadn't seen him since the day of the park. But Carly kept pushing me to see him before he left.

**I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement<strong>

"_Sam you have to go. This may be the last chance." I sit there looking out the window it was raining._

"_I don't think I can…"_

"_Do it for him, for you, for me." I turn and looked in her eyes._

"_Alright…"_

**I ran off the plane  
>That July 9<strong>**th**

_I ran all the way to that plane station,_

"_Freddie!" I call and everyone turns around to look at me. But no Freddie, I'm too late._

**The beat of your heart**

_But then I turn around, and there he was smiling at me. _

"_Came to say goodbye?" _

_I just smile and nod. _

**It jumps through your shirt**

_I hug him, and he holds me tight._

_And I could have sworn his heart was jumping through his shirt._

**I can still feel your arms**

I can still feel him holding me, so tight that he didn't want to let go. 

**But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>wearing your clothes<strong>

But now hear I am, sitting on the floor, wearing your clothes. I haven't slept in 3 days, or gone out with my friends.

**All that I know is that****  
><strong>**I don't know how to be something you miss**

Look what you did to me Freddie. My heart is broken. And all I can think of is how I miss you. But I don't know if you miss me.

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>your name, forever the name on my lips**

I never imagined it would end. I thought we would live this happy fairytale. I was so stupid. It's my birthday, and you didn't even call. I guess you forgot about me already. I still remember my birthday last year. Best birthday ever.

**I do remember  
>the swing of your step<br>**_"Oh my gosh, Sam. Look at him, their embarrassing us, again." Carly says._

_I couldn't help but laugh, and roll my eyes,_

**The life of the party, you're showing off again**

"_I know right, what did we do to deserve this?" I say teasingly. _

_She stuck her tongue out at me. "Shut up!"_

**And I roll my eyes and then**

"_Hey princess, would you like to dance?"_

"_NO."_

**You pull me in**

"_Aw that's too bad." He pulls me in._

**I'm not much for dancing  
>but for you I did<strong>

_I laugh as he twirls me around. "I hate you so much right now."_

"_No, you looooove me" _

"_You're right." He kisses me._

I can't help but laugh that dork.

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father**

"_Dad, this is Freddie." _

"_Nice to meet you sir." Shaking his hand._

**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**

_Then he just put his hand in his pocket._

**How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>there's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions<br>**_"Omg, my dad loves you. Did you see his face? Ah, and my mom absolutely adores you. I can't wait till next time. When you meet the rest of my…"_

_He pulls me in for a kiss. "What was that for?" _

"_You talk too much…" I hit him playfully. _

"_I do not, I'll…"_

_He pulled me in for another. This time we didn't stop._

**But now I'll go sit on the floor**

"Sam?" Carly called entering the quiet apartment. I made no movement.

**Wearing your clothes**

She enters the room with Gibby.

**All that I know is that**

"What are you doing here it's your birthday?"

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

"I miss him. Everything I do, I see him. I just want to stay here."

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

"Sam you can't, I bet Freddie would want you to be happy."

**Never imagined we'd end like this  
>your name, forever the name on my lips<br>**"He didn't even call."

"There's probably a reason, I'm sure of it." Gibby announced.

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<br>And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<br>**" Come on, let's get out of here. Just for today." Gibby said.

"I can't" I respond.

"Sam, I'm sorry about Freddie. But I just want you back."

"I'm sorry too. But there's only one thing that would bring me back."

"I figured you would say that?" Carly said.

"So instead of leaving the house. We will just stay here." Gibby said.

"Thanks I'd really like that." 

**And I hope the sun shines  
>and it's a beautiful day<strong>

So here I am, actually enjoying some time with my two best friends. And for a second I actually was happy.

**And something reminds you  
>you wish you had stayed<strong>

Maybe just maybe you will come back. Or regret your decision.

**You can plan for a change in weather and time  
>but I never planned on you changing your mind<strong>

I hope your living your dream Freddie. And I don't think you'd ever change your mind.

**So I'll go sit on the floor  
>wearing your clothes<strong>

"Hey guys, I'll be right back I need to get something in the car." Gibby announced.

"Ok." We both respond.

**All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<strong>

"Happy Birthday, to you." Gibby comes in holding a cake. And Carly stands up and joins him.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear, Sammy, Happy Birthday to you." 

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>never imagined we'd end like this<br>**I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Blow the candles." I blew them out.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah but I doubt it will come true."

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

"Happy Birthday, Princess."

I heard someone behind me say. There's only one person who calls me princess…

**Just like our last kiss**

"Freddie" I say and I turn around.

It's him.

**Forever the name on my lips  
><strong>"Oh my gosh, Freddie!" I run to him, and hold him.

"I've missed you, so much." 

"How long are you staying?"

"Oh Carly didn't tell you."

"Tell me what."

"I'm moving back."

**Forever the name on my lips  
><strong>"Really, what made you change your mind?"

"Something was missing"

"What" 

"I pictured you in my dream."

**Just like our last**

That's when I kissed him. And it was just like our last.


End file.
